


Prompt: Daenerys telling Jon she's pregnant

by malec44



Series: Dany and Jon fics [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Pregnancy, Protective Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: This prompt pretty much wrote itself, as always i love a bit of Tyrion so he is there to at least for some of it. I wanted to make a story where Dany gets portrayed a little less badass, i know she is that but i feel like the show sometimes doesn't show her emotions to well. Don't worry she is still badass but also a little more real (in my eyes anyway). Beginning is sad but i promise it will get better, enjoy!





	Prompt: Daenerys telling Jon she's pregnant

“Dany, who knows this?” It was quiet, Daenarys was standing in the gods wood, even though she didn’t believe in the old gods it somehow calmed her. She knew Tyrion was standing behind her, she can even imagine the way he is looking at her right now, a mixture of sadness and his usual wise look.

“Only you and Missandei, I couldn’t keep it from her she has already noticed some changes”. She could almost hear him nod, “okay that’s good, you need to tell him before people other than us find out”. Daenarys turned around, now facing her friend, “how am I supposed to tell my love turned nephew that I’m carrying his child? I was so happy when I found out and now I can only think of what will happen to my child.” 

Tyrion saw the tears in her eyes, he didn’t know how to respond, for once he didn’t have a wise answer. She sank down under a tree, she was not even close to the confidant and radiant queen he knew, the strong woman who freed slaves, the woman who raised three dragons. He saw a small girl not knowing what to do or where to go. He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand, “Don’t fear the worst, hope for the best, Jon loves you that doesn’t just go away. He needs to know, he is the one who should sit here, holding your hands and comforting you and he will when he knows you need it.”

Daenarys looked up at the small man, still sobbing, not sure what to say. “you think he will?” “The honest answer is that I don’t know but sitting here won’t solve the problem, you’re miserable, let him make it better and if he doesn’t I swear I will find a sword and fight him.” She had to laugh at that, she was pretty sure she had held a sword more often than he did. “I don’t really want one of my favorite people in this world to die so please don’t do that, if he needs to be killed I will ask Drogon.” She was smiling through her tears now, Tyrion called that a win for now, “do you want me to get him? I think this is the only place where you can talk freely without having to fear spies.” 

Daenarys didn’t answer for a long time, she was trying to compose herself, it didn’t really work. “Get him, I guess there is no use in waiting for the right moment because there will never be one.” Tyrion nodded and stood up, his hand lingered on Daenary’s shoulder it was an attempt at comfort which he knew he couldn’t fully offer.

He was halfway through the gods wood when he heard her voice, “will you stay here, while I talk to him?” He expected this question, not because he wanted to be present but because he knew she wasn’t capable of dealing with a negative reaction on her own. “I will be where you want me to be my friend” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“She is in the gods wood, walk with me” Jon was walking behind Tyrion, a bit taken back that the man just pulled him out of an important meeting. “What is going on?” They had reached the gate that led to the gods wood now, Tyrion turned around “Dany needs to talk to you and I have to urge you to not get angry or react impulsive”. This didn’t make Jon any less worried, Tyrion saw that his warning did not at all help, “Dany is not in a good state and I just really need you to not make it worse, think before you walk away or yell”. Tyrion didn’t know how else to explain, he just started walking again motioning Jon to follow him. When they reached Dany she was still sitting under the tree, she seemed to have calmed down a bit although Tyrion could still see her eyes were red from crying. “Dany I will be by the gate, if you need me just call, okay?” Dany smiled, it was a teary smile “Thank you Tyrion”.  
The moment Tyrion walked away Jon got closer, he saw the tears in Dany’s eyes and sank to his knees trying to wipe the tears away with his right hand, while grabbing her hands with his left hand. “Dany what is wrong, why are you crying my love?”

She was silent for a long time treasuring the time where Jon was holding her, knowing that it would be over soon. “I’m pregnant” she couldn’t hold in the sob that came out, Jon looked like a statue, not saying or doing anything. After what felt like 10 minutes he suddenly got up taking two steps backwards as If he wanted to remove himself from her. Daenarys was looking down at her hands, the hands Jon was holding only seconds ago, she felt shame and even anger, why did it happen to them, why them?

They stayed where they were for what seemed like an hour, suddenly Jon looked down at Dany, she looked so small, so fragile, he couldn’t stand it, this was the woman he loved. He bend down on one knee and lifted her chin with his hand, he looked at her eyes still wet from all the tears “I love you and that will never change”. He kissed her gently and sweet, when he pulled away he looked again and he saw her eyes almost light up “Jon, how? We can’t have this baby” “Who says we can’t? we are a king and a queen, who is going to tell us that this is wrong?”. “What if the northern lords betray you?” they were still fighting a war, no matter what was going on they have to think of their people. “I don’t care, if they don’t want me, Sansa can be the queen of the north but I’m going to be our babe’s father, no one can take that away from me”.

They looked at each other once more, her eyes were glowing now, happiness was showing through them. 

“Dany” Tyrion called her name wanting to warn them that the gods wood wasn’t going to be private the whole day. Daenarys called him over “so I guess all is well? I see Jon proposed, good I will start arranging the wedding, I presume the gods wood would be appropriate, maybe we can get a boar for the feast, it will be hard but not impossible, I will send out Bronn or maybe we can send Drogon, although it would probably end up being a roasted boar, hmmm….” 

Jon heard him ramble, only then realizing he was indeed down on one knee, he looked at Dany once more this time seeing only sheer joy in her eyes. He would ask her in the right way later tonight when the gods wood was at it’s most gorgeous. For now they could just enjoy this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So i got all kinds of requests for prompts, some really motivate me like this one, some a little less. I do keep them all so maybe i will write a prompt which has been given to me months before that suddenly inspires me so please keep giving them.


End file.
